codemonkeysfandomcom-20200213-history
Vegas, Baby!
Vegas, Baby! is the twelfth episode of the first season of Code Monkeys. It is preceded by Wrassle Mania and followed by Revenge of Matsui. Plot Dave and Jerry are packing for the Las Vegas Video Game and Computer Convention(L.V.V.G.C.C.). Jerry is excited as he and Dave are nominated for a Gamey Award, but Dave keeps packing unneeded things into their bag much to his partner's dismay. Outside, Mr.Larrity decides fly everyone to Vegas via his private jet as airlines won't allow him to bring his weapons onboard. One they arrive at the convention Larrity gives Dave and Jerry the first shift at the Game-a-vision booth as Jerry signed up for it much to Dave's boredom and displeasure. Everyone else goes off to explore: Black Steve and Clarence go to the shooting range, Mary and Claire go to a male strip club, Todd goes to a si-fi mixer cosplaying as Gizmo, and Mr.Larrity goes off to play poker with millionairs as Benny watches. At the si-fi mixer, Todd meets a woman cosplaying as robot and hit it off and actually have sex. After Todd tries to leave the woman she reveals her be a hooker and demands payment. When Todd tries to give the hooker an alternate for of payment her pimp Ugly comes out demands cash for the hookers time, but since Todd doesn't have any money on him Ugly tells the nerdy programer to find a new woman for his stable or he'll kill him. Meanwhile back at the Game-a-vision booth, Dave's boredom reaches its limit, espesially when he meets hi old boss Steve Wozniak. Dave finally takes action by leaving the booth and literaly draging Jerry with him. They head to the desert where they meet a one-eyed fireworks sellor who sells the two a box of old fireworks, one of them Dave uses to blow up a salamander. Jerry wants to go back to the booth but when Dave tells his freind that it'll be ok, the scene shift the booth where it's being destroyed by Bellicovision proving Jerry was right about going back. Meanwhile Mr.Larrity is still in a high stakes game of poker with his opponent Gill Bates, and against Benny's advice, Larrity bets Game-a-vision and losses. When Dave and Jerry return and finds the booth destroyed, Jerry finally flips and beats Dave up. Soon everyone else arrives and Todd who's with Ugly points to Claire and the pimp takes her away clearing Todds debt. Larrity soon comes along and informs everyone of his loss and thier new boss: Gill Bates. When the Gamey Awards starts Jerry wins the he was hoping for, but before he could give his speech, Gill Bates pushes him out of the way and takes the podium effectively stealing Jerry award and moment. When Bates begins mispronouncing everyones names, Black Steve comes up and shoots him. As Bates is about to be taken to the hospital, Benny bets that he can beat Bates at poker risking his freedom for the company and wins(albiet by cheating) and Bates leaves defeated and Benny returns the company to Larrity for 6 bags of sugar. The next day as everyone is about exit Las Vegas, they see Claire working as a hooker and decide to take her with them, but Ugly shows up and demands her back. Dave tosses his last lit firecracker at Ugly setting the ablaze and everyone takes the chance to depart. References Kansas Instruments is a obvious parody of the real existing Company Texas Instruments. The cPod is a Reference from the iPod of Apple Computers. Todd's Costume is Gizmo from the film ''Gremlins''. Wozniak's Vehicle is a X-34 landspeeder from Star Wars A New Hope. The Duke Bros. from the film ''Trading Places'' are on the Poker Table. Gill Bates' character is an obvious reference to Windows owner Bill Gates. The character Reeve Jobs is another obvious reference to Apple CEO Steve Jobs Trivia * It is revealed that Jerry has an unnamed mother who passed away the week before the convention. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes